1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge assemblies and foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a hinge assembly used in a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body, and a foldable electronic device using the hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. In the foldable electronic device, a cover is rotatably connected to a main body via a typical hinge assembly.
The typical hinge assembly often includes a shaft, a friction member fixed on the shaft, and a rotary member rotatably sleeved on the shaft. The rotary member and the shaft are fixed to the cover and the main body. The rotary member is capable of being positioned in any positions relative to the friction member and the shaft because of friction created between the friction member and the rotary member. Thus, the cover can be opened to any angle relative to the main body, and remain in any position.
However, over time, the friction causes the engaging surfaces of the rotary member and the friction member to become abraded, resulting in little or no friction between the rotary member and the friction member. Thus, the cover would be incapable of remaining in any desired position. Therefore, the hinge assembly has a relatively short service life.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly and a new foldable electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.